The game continues
by Betty The Writer
Summary: Sequel to The Bet- Sasuke and Sakura are living together and everything is going perfectly. Things start to change when Karin starts working with Sasuke and her plan is to brake Sasuke and Sakura up. Will Sasuke be with Karin or will he fight for Sakura? Rated K for language.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

It's been two years since me and Sasuke moved in together and I got to spend more time with him and his family. After we graduated our friends started to find love too. Naruto and Hinata found out that they liked each other and they are now a happy couple. Also Ino got to be with my cousin Kiba and that lazy ass Shikamaru asked Temari to be his girlfriend. Last year Sasuke got a job at his father's company and has been working there ever since. I can see that he doesn't want to disappoint his father cause he works day and night. After graduation our friends went to college but I decided to delay it foa a year since I couldn't afford it. I am now tutoring the kids from school just like Kakashi suggested and I am saving up money, hoping to go to college next year. Truth is, my parents left me lots of money when they died but I want to keep them for desperate times or for something else. Sasuke knows all about the money but he said that I can do what I want with those money. All in all our lives are pretty great.

Sasuke's POV

It's been two years already since Sakura and I have been living together and everything is perfect. I work now at my father's company and I don't want to let him down. I know that I haven't spent that much time with Sakura since I started working but I am doing this for us. I want to work here so I can get enough money for her to go to college and for us to have a better life. Look at me, I am so whipped but I can't help it. I love her more than anything and I would do anything for her. I support her decisions and if she wants to keep the money her mom and dad left her it's perfectly fine. My father said that once I finish working he will give me the money for college. I snapped out of my thoughts when my dad's secretary came in and told me that my father wanted to see me. I went to his office and I found him sitting on his chair looking over some papers. When I closed the door he lifted his eyes and looked at me, inviting me to sit. I sat down and waited for him to talk.

"Sasuke, you've been working really hard these days. I really appreciate it."

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"However, I can't let you do all this work alone. Starting from today you will have a secretary to help you. "

He lifted his phone and dialed his secretary's number and told her to let someone in and then put the phone back down. Not long after, the door opened and in came Karin. What the hell is she doing here?!

"Sasuke, I present you your new secretary, Karin." My father said as he looked at her. "Her father asked me to get her a job and since you needed help I thought this might work. "

I was shocked. Karin, my secretary?! This girl has been bugging me since day one. Just as I was about to protest my father's phone rand and he gestured us to leave as he answered. I stormed out and went in my office. This can't be happening. I mean why her?! Speaking of the devil, here she comes.

"So Sasuke-kun, now that I am your secretary, can I get you anything?"

She came closer and closer until our bodies touched. She wrapped her hands around my neck and started playing with my hair.

"Is there anything you desire?"

She said that in a low tone, trying to sound sexy.

"Yeah, I want you to take you hands off of me."

I winced as she only got closer looking like a total slut then I grabbed her hands and pushed her back.

"Oh come on babe. This is going to be so fun."

"First of all I am not you babe, I am with Sakura and I love her very much. Second of all if by fun you mean doing paperwork then yeah, super fun. Listen, I don't want you to touch me or try anything. I love Sakura and I am never going to be with you."

She stared at me and then starting walking away. She stopped at the door and turned to face me, a smirk plastered on her face.

"We will see, babe. I always get what I want."

She turned and left, closing the door behind her. I sat down and sighed. Oh man this is going to cause trouble, but why do I feel like this is the beginning of the end?

**_ So guys this is the first chapter of the sequel. What do you think? Should I go on with it or delete it?_**


	2. Checkmate

Sasuke's POV

After the little incident with Karin my dad told me that I could take the rest of the day off so I took my stuff and headed home. I looked at the clock. It was 3 pm so Sakura should be home by now. I just can't wait to see her. I opened the door and the scent of food filled my lungs. I took off my shoes, walked into the kitchen and I saw that Sakura had her back facing me. I sneaked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped a little before she relaxed in my arms.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you cooking?"

"Sasuke-kun, you scared me. I am making lasagna and apple cake. What are you doing home so early?"

"Dad gave me the rest of the day off so I decided to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh I invited Naruto and Hinata over for dinner. I'll just call and cancel."

"No, don't do that. I would love to catch up with the dobe"

"I love you, Sasuke-kun"

"I love you too sweetheart"

We kissed and then she pushed me away so she could tend to the food. I chuckled and decided to help her by arranging the table. After that I went upstairs, took a shower and changed in a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. I went back down and I noticed that Sakura changed too. She was wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt that looked like a corset. She was also wearing the necklace I gave her two years ago which made me smile. I went and sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped my hands around her. I inhaled her scent and my body relaxed. God, I really missed spending time with her like this.

"How was work today?"

I froze. Should I tell her about Karin? I think it's best to keep it to myself, after all, nothing is going to happened if I don't tell her right now.

"Same old, you know, boring paperwork and a lot of black coffee. How was your day?"

"It was good, I took the kids to the park and they had fun."

She smiled and I felt my heart beat faster. Even after all this time my heart still beats faster whenever she smiles like that. I heard a knock on the door and I growled… perfect timing as always dobe. Sakura giggled as I sat up and went to open the door.

"Teme, I can't believe we found you home!"

"Stop shouting dobe, I can hear just fine."

For the rest of the day we laughed and just forgot about everything. The next day when I got to the office Karin was already there. Ugh why can't she just quit and leave me alone? She made me coffee and then she went to gossip with my father's secretary. After doing some paperwork I only had to copy some files so I had to call Karin. She came in smiling and I tried to keep my face emotionless at her attempt of flirting.

"I need three copies of this document."

"Be right back, Sasuke-kun"

She took the document and left. Can't she just give up already?! I put the rest of the files in order and two minutes later Karin comes in with the copies. She got close to me and tried to touch me but I grabbed her hand. I stood up and looked down at her. What the hell is she doing?!

"I thought I told you not to touch me."

She laughed and put her hands on my chest.

"You want me, stop denying it."

I took her hands off of me and pinned them to my desk. I looked her in the eyes as she decided to shut up.

"Let's get one thing straight Karin. You work here only because-"

I was caught off guard as she kissed me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist, making me loose balance and falling back in my chair. What the hell?! As I came to my senses I tried to get her off of me but she wouldn't move. I started kissing her back and then I realized what I was doing. I suddenly got up, pushing her off.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." I spat at her as she started to fix herself. She laughed a little then winked at me.

"You'll change your mind, babe. Soon, you will be mine, very soon"

She smiled and left the room. What the hell was that?! After two more hours I could finally go home. As I entered the house I heard sobs coming from the living room. I got there and I saw Sakura crying. When she noticed me she stood up.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"What is the meaning of these pictures Sasuke?"

She took something from the table and showed me. I took the pictures and looked at them. This can't be! I looked in horror at the pictures of me and Karin kissing. Looks like Karin did that on purpose. She wanted to take pictures to show them to Sakura

"Do you have something to say?"

Sakura's POV

I was broken. Earlier that day the doorbell rand and when I opened the door there was no one there but an envelope. I opened it and I found a letter and some photos of Sasuke and Karin hugging and kissing. The letter said:

_"Looks like your boyfriend had a lot of work today with his secretary"_

I felt betrayed and broken. I looked at him as he saw the photos and his face turned white.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked him but nothing he could say could make this ok. Not this time.

"Sakura, please let me explain"

"Explain what?! First the bet and now this?!" The anger took over me. "I thought that giving you a second chance was a good thing but I just let you continue your game! Since when is Karin your secretary?!"

"Since yesterday. I was going to tell you-"

"When were you going to tell me?! Were you going to tell me that she's your secretary when you'd leave me for her?!"

"Sakura listen to me. Nothing happened-"

"Shut up… just shut up! I am done… I am done with this"

I watched him froze but I didn't care. He kissed her and he broke my heart…again. I went upstairs and grabbed my suitcase and then I left. I walked past Sasuke and he didn't even move. I should've never given him a second chance. After all our relationship was nothing for him… just a joke. Before I left I took off the necklace he gave me and left it on the table, took one last glance at him and I walked out. I just walked out of his life and he didn't even bother to say anything… I guess this was our end…

**_Ok guys this is the second chapter… Do you think Sasuke will get Sakura back or will he stay with Karin? Tell me what you think. _**


	3. Surprise

Sasuke's POV

"Shut up… just shut up! I am done… I am done with this."

I froze as I heard those words. I saw her going upstairs and then coming back with a suitcase but I couldn't move. Her words were repeating over and over again in my head like an echo. I stood there until I heard the front door slam shut. I turned around only to find her gone. I fell to the floor and I brought my knees to my chest. I lost her, she is gone for good. I don't know how long I stayed there but the next thing I remember is Naruto shaking me. I was hoping that everything was a nightmare but when I looked at the table I saw her necklace and I knew it was all true. She really left me so what am I supposed to do now. I snapped out of my thoughts when Naruto waved his hand in front of my face.

"Teme what the hell happened here?"

"She left me, Naruto. That's what happened, she left."

"What? Why did she leave? What happened?"

"Karin happened. Come and see these pictures."

We went to the living room and I picked up the photos from the table. I gave them to Naruto and he gasped. He looked at all the photos and then he stared at me in shock, his mouth hanging open. Two seconds later he threw the pictures on the floor, grabbed my shoulders and started yelling at me.

"DUDE KARIN, REALLY? YOU CHEATED ON SAKURA WITH KARIN?"

"TAKE YOU HANDS OFF OF ME. No I didn't cheat on Sakura. My father made Karin my secretary and yesterday she came into my office and kissed me. I pushed her away but it seems that she had someone make this pictures. I tried to tell Sakura too but she wouldn't listen…"

"I can't blame her for that. These pictures really look bad Sasuke. Look you have to give her some time. You will get her back Sasuke, it will be okay."

"I hope you are right Naruto because I feel lost. I feel like someone just ripped my heart out and stepped on it. I am surrounded by darkness now that she is gone Naruto, she was my light."

"Don't despair Sasuke, you will get her back, me and Hinata will help. It's going to be okay."

The next day I woke up and I felt empty. The house was cold and lifeless without her. I took a shower got dressed and went to work. When I got there I went into my office and started doing some paperwork until I was interrupted by the slamming of the door. When I looked up I saw Karin smiling at me and I felt my anger rise. I got up and went in front of her.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. I just came to bring you coffee."

"Get. Out. Now"

"Don't be grumpy so early in the morning. Did you like the pictures I sent you?"

She smirked and then she got closer. I took a step back and caught her wrist so she wouldn't touch me. I leaned down a bit so we would be at the same level and I looked into her eyes.

"I don't know what game you're playing but it won't work. I love Sakura and one way or another we are going to get back together so just stay out of my life."

"Why are you so sure that she is going to forgive you?"

"I will do whatever it takes to get her back so you better get out of my way, before I hurt you."

She closed the space between us and she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Oh but please Sasuke, do so."

She took a step back and then she grabbed my neck and kissed me. What the hell is wrong with her?! I put my hands on her waist trying to push her back but she only came closer. Just when I was about to push her I heard the door open and someone clear their throat. We pulled apart and I saw Sakura standing in the doorway. Karin smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sakura it wasn't-"

"Save it. I didn't come for that anyway. I came here to give you the keys to the house back. I took the rest of my stuff this morning. I didn't mean to interrupt or anything. If I knew you were busy I wouldn't have come. Anyway here are the keys, I won't bother you anymore."

She looked so broken, so lost, so lifeless. She looked like the opposite of the Sakura I knew. She handed me the keys and then turned around and left. I stood there one second before I went after her. I tried to reach her but I was pulled back by someone. I turned around only to face Karin. I am sick tired of her. I pulled back as my anger started to rise.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Ever since you came here you turned my life into a living hell. Can't you just get over yourself and understand that I love Sakura and not you?! You know what I am tired of you, consider yourself fired. You can leave you know where the door is."

She stood there for a moment and then she walked right past me. What can I do now about Sakura, first the pictures and now this…God I hate Karin so much for this. If Sakura doesn't forgive me I swear I am going to kill Karin.

"Sasuke, get in my office."

Oh great, what does my father want now? I went to his office and closed the door. Man, he looks pissed. He is wearing his usual black suit with a red tie but he looks like he is ready to kill someone.

"What is wrong dad?"

"Can you tell me what was all that about? How could you yell at Karin like that?"

"Dad she kissed me twice so she could make Sakura leave me. Because of her Sakura moved out and she isn't talking to me anymore. She can't understand that I don't love her, hell I don't even like her. I can't work with her like that."

"Listen to me Sasuke. You will work with Karin because I say so. That Sakura girl was just an orphan who was dragging you down with her. She has no family, no money or relatives. She belongs in the bottom of the chain while you are on the top. Don't you understand that she was no good for your future? I know that your mother might have approved her but I never accepted her. Now that she is out of your life everything is going to be arranged perfectly for you, and Karin is very good for you. Her parents are rich too and she is a beautiful young lady so you will work with her and she will be your girlfriend. That is the only way you are going to be somebody in this life. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be at a meeting. Go apologize to Karin and be nice to her."

And with that he walked out the door leaving me in shock. Is he serious? How can he say something like that? I never thought my father was like this. What am I supposed to do now?

Sakura's POV

I keep seeing the image of Sasuke and Karin kissing. I felt like he stabbed me in the heart and then he poured salt on my wound. I felt like crying but I didn't want to give Karin satisfaction. I saw her smiling as she walked out and I also saw Sasuke's guilty eyes. I did my best to keep my face straight I gave him the keys and I left. I didn't feel like hearing a poor excuse about how it was a mistake or something like this. Now that I took all my stuff from his house it's all over. I don't have to see him anymore. I feel my heart cringe in pain anytime I think or hear his name. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I look at the caller's name. I sigh and then I answer the phone.

"Hello Sakura. Have you thought about what I told you?"

"Yes I thought about it. I agree."

"Very well then, it's a wise choice. We leave tomorrow so pack up. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 10 at the coffee shop."

"Okay I'll see you there."

_**I am so sorry guys. The first time I posted this I don't know what went wrong. Here it is, hope you like it.**_


	4. Growing apart

Sasuke's POV

It's been a year and a half since Sakura left. I heard that after she saw me and Karin that day she called this guy who wanted to make her a singer. She left with him and I heard that she is now a popular singer and I am glad for her. I on the other hand went to a college where the principal was a friend of my dad's and I got out of there after a year. Karin never stopped annoying me so in the end I gave in and we are together now. My mother is really upset about that but my father is really glad. I continued to work for my father with Karin as assistant. Even if those things take most of my life I still miss her. I miss Sakura so much. Ever since she left I feel like a part of me is missing. Like when she left she took my heart with her and left me with this emptiness. I feel sick to my stomach when Karin touches me and it feels so wrong when she hugs me and kisses me. Even if I want her to leave me alone my father wants me to be with her and I don't want to disappoint him. Today is Sunday and I decided relax for once so I called Naruto over. I sat down on the couch and drank my beer in silence looking at the wall. Images of me and Sakura were flashing before my eyes and suddenly the house felt very cold and empty. I heard a knock on the door and I jumped up. Damn it! I always slip like that and then I end up feeling lonely and crying myself to sleep. I went and opened the door and I found myself being crushed in a bear hug.

"Let me go, Naruto. You will choke me."

He took a step back and then he took the beer from me and went in the kitchen. Naruto-baka…

"Naruto there is more beer in the fridge if you want, you don't have to drink mine."

"Dude I thought you don't drink anymore."

"It's just a bottle of beer Naruto. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, I remember you told me that last time too…"

Oh right, when I heard that Sakura left I started drinking and went into a coma because one glass turned into two and so on. I remember waking up in the hospital after I drank for a whole week. I am lucky I got out of that alive.

"It's different this time Naruto. I am over it. I still love her and I'll always love her but she won't forgive me. Not now, not ever."

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Why the hell are you with Karin man? She is the reason you and Sakura broke up and now you are sleeping with her?"

"It isn't my choice Naruto. My father wants me to be with her and I don't want to let him down."

"Looks like he got what he wanted… He made you his puppet. Don't you see it Sasuke? Everything he says you do. You are not even you anymore. You listen to everything he says. You start to act more like him each day. You don't even take your own decisions anymore. Look man I came to tell you that Sakura is coming back tomorrow."

I froze. This can't be true. After a year and a half she is coming back here. She will be back in town, I will see her again. But…it makes no difference. She won't forgive me and I am with Karin now. Everything is different, it's too complicated.

"Why are you telling me Naruto? I really don't care. I am with Karin. I don't want to see her." _Lie. _"I don't care whether she comes back or not" _Lie. _"I won't try to make her forgive me anymore, there is no point. We are too different. Maybe we just weren't ment to be." _Lies…_

"Well if you change your mind come to my house tomorrow around 7. She will be there. I know you want to see her so just come."

With that he left. She is coming back… Should I go to see her or should I just pretend I never knew her? No, I am not going. She won't want me there. I don't belong there…

_**Is Sasuke making the right decision? Tell me what you think.**_


	5. I'm back

Sakura's POV

It's been a year and a half since I last saw Sasuke and things changed. I became a singer and I followed my dream but even up to this day I can't get him out of my mind. I still love him but there is nothing I can do. He is with her now. I still remember how I found out. It was a year and a little after I left and I got a weird message. The message said: _"I win, he is mine. It wasn't that hard after you left. Have a nice life, I'll invite you to our wedding." _I remember looking at the number and it proved to be Karin. I didn't feel any different. I was just as broken and empty as before. Today I am going back. The concert was a real success and Ryan, my manager, thinks of making more concerts like that. As we approach home I see the familiar streets and houses and I start to remember him again.

_Flashback_

_We were walking home from school. It was after the epic school concert where me and Sasuke got back together. His family took the car back home leaving me and Sasuke to talk. The street was quiet but it felt peaceful. We reached my house and we decided to sit on the swing from the porch._

"_Look Sakura I meant everything I said at the concert. All this time that I spend without you was a torture, I felt alone I felt empty, I had no purpose anymore. It felt like walking on a dark road, unable to find a light to guide me because that light was you."_

"_Sasuke, I felt the same thing but when I found out about the bet I just felt everything brake. I guess I really thought it was true. From the beginning I thought this was a dream and that I would wake up one day and realize none of it was true."_

"_That bet was really stupid. The truth is that I was a jerk before I met you. I used to make bets just for fun, I didn't care who I would hurt in the process I just liked it. Naruto warned me about that. He told me that one day I will meet someone and everything will be ruined because of this bets but I didn't listen."_

"_Let's just forget about it, okay? It's stupid to think about that. Let's not torment ourselves with this because otherwise we will never forgive each other."_

_He looked at me amazed for a moment but then he smiled. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and then he took my hand._

"_I love you very much. I will never do anything to hurt you, I promise."_

"_I love you too"_

The memory faded and I felt tears in my eyes. It feels like it passed a lifetime since then. All the promises that we made, they are all broken now and all the things that he said were lies. As we reached my house I took my stuff and told Ryan that I'll see him later and I went in. The house was just as I remembered it yet it felt colder. I went upstairs and unpacked and then I decided to rest for a bit so I laid down on my bed. I looked over to the nightstand and I saw a picture of me and Sasuke. I turned my back and I tried to forget it. I shut my eyes tight but the memories were replaying over and over in my head like a broken record. I suddenly felt angry. I felt angry at me for being so stupid, I felt angry at him for cheating on me and mostly I felt angry at Karin for stealing him. In that sudden outburst I sat up and took the picture. I stared at it for a second and then I slammed it on the wall. I took every picture with me and him from the room and I slammed them on the same wall. Every single thing he said was a lie. He never loved me, he just felt guilty for making the poor orphan cry. When the adrenaline ran out I fell to my knees and I started crying. How can he have this much control over me after all this time?! I grabbed the bin and I starting cleaning the mess with my hands. I didn't care that the glass was cutting my hands. I felt numb, empty. In that moment I felt really broken and lost. I never felt the pain from the cuts as I lifted the broken glass. I felt each piece cutting my skin but the pain never came. After picking up the glass I took the photos and I pulled out an old box that held old photos of my parents. I shoved the pictures in and I placed the box back in its place. When I looked down at my hands I saw blood. I went to the bathroom and I washed the blood off, revealing many cuts that went from my fingers to my elbow. I felt nothing, I didn't care that I had cuts on my hand. I heard my phone buzzing. I looked it thinking about what I should do. I decided to go look at the message. It was from Ryan. _"Have you thought about what I said?"_ I sighed. He really wants an answer now? I heard a knock on the door and I grunted. If this is Ryan I am going to kick his ass. I opened the door annoyed, only to find Sasuke standing right in front of me. He was the last person I would've expected.

"Hello Sakura. Naruto told me you were back and I wanted to talk to you."

I nodded and stepped aside so he could come in. Of course Naruto told him, I knew I shouldn't have put Hinata to buy me some food. I followed him in the living room where he sat down on the couch. I quickly hid my hands behind my back.

"Do you want a beer?"

He nodded and I left quickly to the kitchen. I took a beer and a bottle of juice from the fridge and returned to the living room. I handed him the beer and he took it but then his eyes widened. Oh crap, I forgot to cover my hands.

"Sakura what the hell did you do to your hands?"

He stood up and came closer examining my hands. His touch was so familiar but it felt like it burned so I took a step back, taking my hands out of his.

"It was just an accident. Some picture frames broke and I cut my hands when I picked up the pieces. It's nothing. Why are you here?"

"I came here to talk to you about Karin"

"I already know you're a couple. What else is there?"

"You know?"

"Yes, your girlfriend Karin sent me a text some time ago saying that you two are together and that she won. If that was all I think you should leave."

"Sakura listen, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't-"

"It doesn't matter Sasuke. It's done. You were free to be with whoever you wanted and you chose her. It's okay, our promises were broken a long time ago anyway. Now please leave."

I saw hurt in his eyes for a split second and then nothing. He was the old emotionless Sasuke. His eyes were cold as he composed himself. In a second he turned from the sweet Sasuke that I loved in the emotionless old Sasuke that I used to hate. He stared at me for a second and then he looked away.

"You're right, this was a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking. See you around Sakura."

He gave me a cold stare and then he left. I took the rest of the pictures with him from the house and put them in the same old box. He came here to tell me something else but he didn't and I don't even want to hear it. I have to move on like he did. I have to start over and that means getting over him.

_**Sorry for posting so late. Do you like the story so far or do you want me to change something?**_


	6. The party

Sakura's POV

After Sasuke left I ate something and then I got ready for the party Naruto was throwing for me. I chose a long sleeved shirt to hide my cuts to avoid the questions and some jeans. I left my hair fall on my shoulders since it was now long and I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I chose to wear my usual converse to feel comfortable. I took my car and I got there in twenty minutes. I was greeted by Naruto with one of his bear hugs.

"It's so good to see you Sakura-chan. I missed you. No one was the same without you here. You have to tell us about your concerts and about what have you been doing and-"

"Could we do this inside Naruto? We have time to talk about everything that you want. I missed you too guys."

I went and gave Hinata a hug and then we went inside and talked for an hour since it was seven when I got there and the party wasn't until eight thirty. I told them about my concerts and about the countries I visited. When I finished they told me what I missed since I left. When the people started to arrive we stopped and I promised them that we will talk again some other time. Every person that walked through that door came at me to congratulate me for my music and for what I do and then they'd just go to a group of people and gossip. I sighed as I felt really uncomfortable. I went and took a shot and I didn't even think twice before drinking it. I felt it burn my throat but I didn't mind. I decided to drink a beer next so I would be sober for the guests. I started walking around the house trying to find someone to talk to until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Ryan smiling at me. He hugged me and then he left me go but still kept a hand on my waist.

"Look Sakura I don't mean to be too clingy or annoying but I want you to know that I will wait. I really love you"

I looked at him for a moment and then I remembered the night he first told me that. It was the night before we returned.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room looking out of the window when Ryan came in. I turned around and I looked at him. He was standing in the middle of the room looking at the floor._

"_Ryan what's wrong?"_

"_I have to tell you something Sakura. I wanted to tell you this for a long time now but I couldn't bring myself to say the words."_

_He looked at me and came to stand right in front of me. He took my hand and with his free hand he started stroking my cheek._

"_I love you Sakura. I love you very much and I am afraid that he will take you away from me. Now that we are going back there he might want you back and you might go back to him but I need you to know that I will always be here for you. I wouldn't do what he did to you. I've seen you cry every night because of him and I can't stand it. I'd never do that. I just want you to be happy and if you'll give me a chance I'll do everything I can to make you smile again. I don't want you to answer me now. I want you to think about this and when you'll be ready you will tell me your decision."_

_He smiled sweetly, kissed my forehead and then he left._

I looked at him with a smile on my face. If Sasuke moved on I can do the same. I took his hand and then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. When we broke apart his smile was reaching his eyes as he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed at his excitement and hugged him tight. We broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat. I looked behind me and I saw Sasuke and Karin. I felt my hear sink when I saw them holding hands. I felt Ryan grabbing my hand to let me know that he was there and surprisingly that gave me a little strength. I kept my head held high as I looked at Karin.

"Hi guys, are you having a good time? Oh and Sasuke, it's rude to interrupt people when they're in the middle of something."

"Watch your language around MY Sasuke-kun. We just came to say hi to you bitch but you have to show to the whole world what a whore you are, don't you?"

"Karin listen to me very carefully. If you ever insult me again I won't care who you're with or where we are, I am going to kill you, ok? So if I were you I'd be careful with my words."

I saw Karin shiver for a few seconds before she composed herself and left. I looked at Sasuke expecting him to follow her but he just stood there staring at us. I waited a few seconds until he blinked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Sakura can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked at him to see if he was serious and then I turned to Ryan kissing him reassuringly.

"I will be right back Ry. Why don't you get us something to drink, my beer is already warm."

He nodded took my beer and left. I turned to Sasuke waiting for him to speak.

"Who is that guy?"

Sasuke's POV

After I left Sakura's house I kept thinking about her cuts. I went there to see if she was okay and I wanted to do something else but I don't even know what. I got home, threw my keys on the table and sat down on a chair. I heard Karin running down the stairs. She ran towards me and jumped on my lap. I winced because of the sudden weight wanted to push her away but she crashed her lips with mine. I felt nothing when she kissed me. I remembered my conversation with Sakura and I got angry. I was angry at myself for chickening out. I should have stayed. I pushed Karin off and got up.

"We have to get ready for Naruto's party."

"You're right Sasuke-kun. I'm going to get ready."

She kissed me and then ran back upstairs. I stayed there for a few minutes remembering how Sakura used to call me Sasuke-kun but from her lips it sounded soft, tender and full of love. From Karin's lips it sounds lustful and wrong. I snapped out of my thoughts and went in my room or our room and I put on a pair of black jeans a blue T-shirt and a jacket on. I went in the living room and turned on the TV. After an hour of waiting Karin was finally ready. She was wearing a way too revealing red shirt a short black skirt. She was also wearing red lipstick and eyeliner. I rolled my eyes and left as she followed close behind. When we got to the party she took my hand and led me through the crowd until she stopped and her eyes went wide. I followed her gaze and saw Sakura being hugged by a guy. When they broke apart he kept his hand on her waist. I felt angry. Who the hell is that guy?! I was expecting Sakura to push him away but after they exchanged a few words Sakura kissed him. I felt my heart crack a bit. After I composed myself I was dragged there by Karin. When we reached them they were still kissing. I cleared my throat and Sakura turned around hurt obvious in her emerald eyes. She looked at me for a second and then she switched her gaze to Karin. I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about because I was too busy looking at the guy behind Sakura who was holding her hand. He looked at me and smirked and then I felt Karin letting go of my arm and walking away. Sakura looked at me expecting to leave but I just stood there.

"Sakura can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked confused for a second but then she turned around and told the other guy something before she kissed him again. He took her beer and left smirking at me one more time before he disappeared in the crowd. I wanted to go and punch that guy but I took a long breath.

"Who is that guy?"

She looked at me with a smile but it wasn't her usual loving smile. This smile looked broken, tired. Her smiled made my heart break because I knew I was the reason it was broken.

"That is Ryan, my manager and my new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend. You moved on and now I moved on too. It seems like what we were is history. I have to say that I didn't expect you to move on that fast but I got over it."

She smiled at me again and waited for me to say something. When I didn't she just sighed and left. She moved on… I balled my fists and then I made a promise to myself. I am going to win her back somehow and I am not going to give up until she is in my arms again.

_**This is chapter 6 ^_^. Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
